thebookofbantorrafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Awesomeshitzxc
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Book of Bantorra Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse I can help Hey A......... i can help you with this wiki mostly with pics and all but it may take a while like about a week or more to get something seriously usefull for this wiki, Cause im pretty busy with an other wiki for the rest of the week. thanks (: 03:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC)!~ Need Admin rights Hey Awesome i need admin rights so that i can add new templates to this wiki and make major edits to the theme of the wiki. And when you vanish for days , i am totally helpless . --Inowannabe 15:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Yeah. I just created this wikia for fun, so I didn't really do much. Haha. How do I make you an admin exactly? >< Awesomeshitzxc 03:20, October 31, 2011 (UTC) You can do that by going to user rights page or this one and tick the box with admin, and/or beauracrat (or something like that written on it) it sholud be easy enough. Inowannabe (Talk) 14:05, October 31, 2011 (UTC) And please leave a message on my talk page by clicking the purple talk (Talk) link beside my name. Cause i wouldn't get a new message pop up(the coloured box no the bottom left of the screen) if you leave it here. Inowannabe (Talk) 03:30, November 1, 2011 (UTC) It happened Yes i am now an admin here, thank you for your help man. It's time for some major changes here --Inowannabe (Talk) 14:00, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Out of all the animes which i like it was one of the few which need my help the others being *one piece *fairy tail *nura *bleach *evangelion -- Inowannabe (Talk) 14:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) You're doing a great job here! Hi, Wow you've been busy these last couple of weeks starting and adding to this wiki! As the founder, did you know that you have extra rights that allow you maintain and customize this wiki? You can test your knowledge about your extra rights in our new founder and admin quiz here. It's a fun way to learn about admin tools you can use to update your wiki and attract more editors. Once you're done, tell me how you did and if you have any further questions. Happy editing, Sarah (help forum | blog) 01:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Haha Well you know, somtimes shit happens Inowannabe (Talk) 14:36, November 7, 2011 (UTC) LOL what shit? some people i know, they fall in a pit of shit, come out smelling like Chanel No. 5 Lucky them... >< Awesomeshitzxc 14:39, November 7, 2011 (UTC) : Well forgeting to log in,(* or just too lazy*) stuff like that and a whole lot more screwups. : Inowannabe (Talk) 16:50, November 8, 2011 (UTC) : LOL. (: : Awesomeshitzxc 19:31, November 8, 2011 (UTC) New Theme How is the new theme??? btw i've removed the main page picture(*that pic looks too old*) i'm gonna add a slider as soon as i get good pics for it ,btw If you've got any good pics post them on my talk page. I've added a to do list in the community messages. And finally if you think the new theme isn't good roll it back (or i'll do it ,if you ping me) Inowannabe (Talk) 13:46, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Bout the pics Gee thanks, the first link was really good I say. Well, as i have all the eps with me it won't be a problem. I'll take screen shots (*without the subs*) Inowannabe (Talk) 12:32, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi how can we add new pages to this wiki if theres no "new page" button Animaltamer7 00:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC)Animaltamer7Animaltamer7 00:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC) thanks Animaltamer7 02:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC)Animaltamer7 Animaltamer7 02:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC)